Dark and Light
by Autobot Girl
Summary: This is the story of Kristelle, how she met the Autobots, and how she discovered that she was to take part in the battle between dark and light. Rating subject to go up. Eventual Jazz x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**ceastical: Okay, so... once again AutobotGirl wouldn't leave me alone about getting this thing up XD;; So anyway, this is another Transformers/fantasy creation of hers. It took forever to edit this one, so I didn't exactly proofread it aside from Spellcheck, so hopefully there aren't too many embarrassing typos, heh... And I mostly just fixed her spelling and grammatical errors and the like, so I don't think I altered her writing style too much.**

**Also, the title and summary are kind of vague... so those will probably change later XD**

**So yeah, enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Autobot Girl own Transformers. She does own the character Kristelle, and also some other characters and elements that will appear later on.**

* * *

Dark and Light

Chapter One

~ Kristelle's POV ~

"Kristelle."

I looked around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Kristelle."

I looked above me and saw two blue, glowing optics. Light appeared and I saw the owner of the voice.

"Primus!" I said.

"Good, you do know me." I nodded, too shocked to say anything.

"You are probably wondering why I am here," Primus said. I nodded my head again. "I am here because I need you to watch over and guide the Autobots for me."

"What!? I can't do that! I'm just a tiny organic… and I don't even know where they are…"

"You of all people should know that everyone is more that meets the eye. But I will give you something to help you." He put something around my neck. "The Autobots will come to you, and when you remember your past, its true powers will be revealed."

Xx Eight Months Later xX

That happened back in August, and it was now March. I was beginning to lose hope. I sat in my English class looking at the mini-matrix around my neck.

"Kristelle," I looked up to see my teacher. "You have a pass to go up to the front office."

When I entered the office, I first noticed a police officer. I went past him and up to the secretary.

"I was called up here," I said, handing the secretary my pass.

"Oh, you need to go with this police officer," she said casually.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," said the police officer. I felt a shiver go down my spine. His voice sounded exactly like Barricade's.

"Come on," said the Barricade-voiced officer. I followed him to his car, a Saleen Mustang.

"Yeah! I get to ride in a –" My excitement suddenly vanished when I saw the Decepticon symbol on the side of the car. Before I could run, Barricade's hologram grabbed my arm.

"Don't even think about it, Fleshling."

"You'll never get away with this!" I yelled.

"I already have," came his reply.

~ Optimus Prime's POV ~

I could no longer resist the feeling that I felt in my spark. There was someone out there with something very powerful. I had told Ratchet, but he thought it would pass and that life would go back to normal, which it had not. I got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jazz.

"Out for a drive."

"Cool, can I come?"

"I sort of want to go by myself…"

Jazz crossed his arms. "I know you're following that feeling, Prime. You really think you're the only one who can feel it?"

"Well, I did. Besides, Ratchet wants you to rest. What if you have another spark attack? Ratchet would kill me!"

"Let me deal with Ratchet when we get back. Please let me come."

I sighed. "Alright, let's go." I walked out the door and transformed.

"So you got any idea where to go?" Jazz asked.

"… West," I said.

~ Jazz's POV ~

I watched as the girl was shoved inside Barricade's alt mode. "Slags, that fragger got her," I said.

"Come on, we will herd him to a less crowded area," Prime said. Barricade drove onto the road and we followed.

~ Kristelle's POV ~

When we got on the road, my necklace began to glow. Barricade let out a low growl.

"Frags!" I looked behind me and saw a flame decaled Peterbilt truck and a Pontiac Solstice.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with this," I said.

"Shut up, Fleshling!"

"Make me, Junkyard!"

With both of my feet I kicked the front passenger seat. Soon the two cars were on either side of us, the Peterbilt on the right and the Pontiac on the left. They appeared to be herding us into a less populated area. Barricade realized what they were doing and braked. He made a sharp turn and headed off the dirt road.

"No!" I screamed. I pounded my fist against the door. The mini matrix glowed brighter and I felt a new strength in my arms. I pounded against the door again. Barricade howled in pain and the door swung open. I jumped out and rolled on the ground. My head hit against something hard and blackness consumed my sight.

~ Jazz's POV ~

I watched as the girl jumped out of the car. She rolled on the ground and I saw her head hit a rock. Barricade transformed and headed for the girl. Optimus sped up and skidded in front of Barricade, tripping him. He transformed and began to battle Barricade. I transformed as well and aimed my gun at Barricade. I shot and watched as he was knocked back. He glared at Optimus and me.

"You have won this time, Autobots, but next time you won't be so lucky," with that he transformed and drove away. I got ready to chase after him before being stopped by Optimus.

"Let him go."

I sighed and turned around. There was blood coming from the girl's head. "Oh, frags!" I ran over to her. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

"Put her inside," Prime said. He transformed and I put the girl inside.

I silently prayed to Primus, _Please let this girl live._

~ Kristelle's POV ~

"You need to leave with the Autobots," said Primus.

"But what about my family? They won't let me go… my mom barely believes that you are real. My dad believes me, but he is a crypto zoologist, so he will believe just about any myth or fantasy," I said.

"They will let you go," he said. Then he was gone, and, as usual, he left me with a million questions in my mind. When I opened my eyes my mom was there.

"Hey, Sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Hi, mom," I moved to sit up, but my mom stopped me.

"You don't have to get up." I let myself relax.

"What happened?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You were kidnapped by a fake police officer. When you escaped you hit your head on a rock. Luckily Peter and Jack were there. They're undercover cops who have been looking for him for a while. They are the ones who brought you here, to the hospital."

"Can I talk to them? I want to thank them for saving me," I asked.

"Sure." She got up and went out the door. A few minutes later, she returned with a man and a teenager. The first one to walk through the door looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s. He had black hair with touches of gray in it. He had inhumanly blue eyes that looked like they had seen a lot of death and destruction. The teenager was African American and looked to be at least 17. He was short, probably just barely 5 feet. He was wearing bluish visor-like sunglasses. I felt my heart skip a beat. _That one must be Jazz._

"Mom, I would like to talk to them alone," I said. My mom left, and, before any of the Autobots could say anything, I spoke.

"There is no need to explain anything or to introduce yourselves. I know exactly who you are: Optimus Prime and Jazz." I was surprised by how bold I was being.

Optimus Prime looked surprised. "How do you know about us?"

"There was a movie that came out in 2007. I'm not sure how much is true, but it's about you and the Decepticons fighting over the Allspark. And then in August, Primus came to me in my sleep and gave me this." I pulled out the mini matrix. "He said that its true power would be revealed when I remembered my past. And just now he told me that I have to go with you."

"What about your friends and family?" Optimus asked.

"I'll handle that. My mom and dad already know about everything. So I don't think that'll be too much of a problem. As for everyone else, I will tell them that I was offered to go to a private school that will help me to become a veterinarian," I said.

"I think we should tell your parents about this now," Optimus said.

"Alright," I said.

After my mom, stepdad, and sister found out the truth, my mom agreed to let me go with Jazz and Optimus Prime after my head wound had healed.

Xx One Week Later xX

~ Optimus Prime's POV ~

Kristelle's head injury was now healed, which meant she could leave with Jazz and me. Finally the last box was loaded up into my trailer. Kristelle said good-bye to her parents and got into my front passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's roll," Kristelle said. After we got onto the freeway, Kristelle's cell phone rang.

_~"Transformers, robots in disguise…"~ _

Kristelle quickly answered it. "Hey, Dad… That's alright, I understand… Sure, here you go." She handed the phone over to my hologram form in the driver's seat. "My dad wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello, Optimus Prime. I called because I need you to do me a favor."_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"I want you to watch over her and protect her. She is very important to me."_

"I promise, Mr. Villada."

_"You can just call me Albert, and thank you."_

"No problem." We both hung up, and I handed the phone back to Kristelle. "What was your ringtone?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's the Transformers theme song from the G1 cartoons," she answered.

"… G1?" I asked.

"Yeah, Generation 1. It came out when my mom was a kid. It has you, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and a whole lot more Autobots in it! Even Elita One and the other femmes are in an episode. That one's called 'The Search for Alpha Trion'."

"Really? What happens in that episode?" I asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen it yet."

* * *

**ceastical: Well, since I'm just the middleman here, I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, to be honest XD But meh, I totally forgot what else I had to say, so not bad for a first chapter, yes?**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please refrain from flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ceastical: Geez, sorry for the really long wait on this chapter, especially considering how short it is. But I kept being either too busy or lazy to get this thing edited. Until now! :D That said, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Autobot Girl own Transformers. She does own the character Kristelle, and also some other characters and elements that will appear later on.**

* * *

~Kristelle's POV~

I let out a yawn. "Do you want to stay at a hotel?" Optimus asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive." I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes.

_I was running in a desert and I could see the Egyptian pyramids in front of me. I tripped and fell into a hole. It was completely black except for two red optics. _

_"The Fallen shall rise again," said I very familiar voice. I shivered._

_"Kristelle!"_

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes.

"We're here," Optimus said. I got out and watched in awe as Optimus and Jazz transformed. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Okay, that is so way cooler in real life," I said, still in awe.

Optimus chuckled. "Come, it's time for you to meet the others," he said.

I turned and faced the base. The entrance looked like a giant garage door. Optimus typed a code into the keypad on the side, and then the garage-like door opened. We walked into a giant living room, and in it were the rest of the Autobots and the team that helped them during the Mission City battle. _Primus!_ I thought.

"Jazz, you are in so much trouble!" I heard Ratchet say. Then I saw something fly through the air, and soon after I heard a loud _clank_ followed by a giant wrench falling to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" yelled Jazz.

"So _that's_ why you're called Hatchet…" I heard myself say. Ironhide charged his cannons and pointed them at me.

"And who are you?!" his voice boomed.

"Whoa," I said.

"Easy, Ironhide. She is a friend. Autobots Major Lennox's Team, I would like you to meet Kristelle."

_Oh crap, why do I have to be the center of attention?_ I thought while I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Hi," I said shyly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what is so special about you?" I heard Robert Epps say.

"Other than this," I held up the mini matrix, "nothing really."

Ratchet leaned down. "What is it?" he asked.

"Wait, you don't know what it is?" I said confused.

"No, do you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, it's a mini version of the Matrix from the G1 series," I said.

Ratchet gave Optimus a puzzled look, but it was Jazz who said something. "Okay, I just did some research on the web, and in 1984 there was a cartoon released called 'Transformers'."

"Yeah!" I said. "My mom grew up with that show, but she didn't really watch it. And they didn't stop at G1 either; they made a version called Beast Wars, then Cybertron, Energon, and Armada. The newest one is called Transformers Animated."

"What? How could we not have heard about this?!" exclaimed Ironhide.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, especially with the '07 movie being a big hit." Lennox and his team gave me weird looks. I shrugged again. "What? I'm a transfan."

"Okay, what I want to know is how you got that," Ratchet said, pointing to the mini matrix.

"Primus gave it to me," I said. For a moment there was silence. Ratchet shook his head.

"I am not sure I believe this," he said.

"I don't either. I think she is a Decepticon spy," Ironhide's voice boomed, and he pointed his cannons at me again. I took a step back, and my hand immediately went to my necklace. Then it began to glow the same way it did when I was kidnapped by Barricade. Then I heard Primus' voice:

"_Do not harm the girl, for I have sent her to you for your protection."_

"Protection from what?" Ironhide asked.

_"You will know when she remembers her past." _Then the glowing disappeared.

"Okay, who do you have to protect us from?" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide, be patient. Remember, Primus said she has to remember her past," Optimus said.

"You really think that was Primus?" Ratchet asked.

"I know it was Primus," Optimus said.

"Well I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I have to get home," Lennox said.

"Alright, I'll give you a ride," Ironhide said.

Soon after Lennox had left, the rest of the team had to go as well, and I was the only human left.

"So where am I going to be staying?" I asked.

* * *

**ceastical: I was sort of rushing through the second half of this (so that I could get it posted and AG would stop nagging me D:), so I apologize for any careless mistakes I may have made.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please refrain from flaming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ceastical: Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter! Autobot Girl was taking forever to write it, apparently because of too many other ideas and writers block and blahblahblah. This time it wasn't because of me taking too long to edit it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor AG own Transformers, obviously. Kristelle belongs to her, though!**

* * *

~Kristelle's POV~

The Autobots had shown me where my room would be, but tonight I would be sleeping on the couch, which was huge. I was too excited to really sleep, but eventually I did.

I woke up and looked around, and for a moment I forgot where I was. Jazz walked in. "Hey, you ready to move all your stuff into your new room?" he asked.

I nodded. "You bet!" I said.

"Do you want to help me wake everyone up?" Jazz asked with a mischievous smile.

"Okay!" I said. Jazz extended his hand, and I jumped into it. He walked down the hall and opened a door. I looked around and saw a recharge berth, a desk filled with data pads, and some posters of bands on the wall.

"I like your room," I said.

"Thanks," Jazz said as he looked through one of the drawers in his desk. "Ah, here they are." He pulled out two blow horns and handed one to me.

"So, what are we going to do with these?" I asked.

"Wake everyone up, of course!" Jazz said.

"Okay, who do we wake up first?"

"Hmm… let's wake up the Hatchet."

"Oh, so we are waking up the most dangerous one first."

"Yep." Jazz walked out of his room with me on his shoulder. We went back toward the living room, and he opened the first door in the hallway. I saw Ratchet sleeping in his recharge berth.

"On the count of three," Jazz whispered. "One… two… three!" We both pressed the buttons and a loud honking noise came from both blow horns. Ratchet jumped and grabbed a wrench. "Uh-oh," was all I got to say before the wrench went flying and hit Jazz in the head. Jazz stumbled backwards and began to fall. I gripped onto Jazz's shoulder and closed my eyes.

Jazz hit the ground hard and I tumbled off of his shoulder. I quickly got up and ran. I glanced back to see if Ratchet was chasing after me. Then I hit something hard and fell on my butt. I looked up and saw Optimus looking down at me with a questioning face.

"Run, the Hatchet has been awakened!" I yelled and scrambled up to hide behind Optimus' leg.

Ratchet came out of the med-bay. "Where did she go?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Calm down," Optimus said. I slowly peeped out from behind Optimus' leg.

"Sorry, we were just having some fun," I said. Ratchet seemed to relax, but only a little bit.

"See, she did not mean any harm," Optimus said.

"Fine. Just don't do it again," Ratchet said.

"I won't, I promise," I said. "What did you do with Jazz?"

"I knocked him out. But he should be getting up soon," Ratchet said. And sure enough, a few seconds later, we heard Jazz groan.

"Geez, Ratchet, you didn't have to hit me so hard," he said. I walked over to the med-bay followed by Ratchet.

"Well, we would not have been in this situation if you had not woken me up in the first place," Ratchet said.

Jazz slowly stood up. "True," he said.

"So are we going to fix up my room today?" I asked.

"I suppose we can start now," Optimus said.

"Yeah! I will wake Ironhide up," I said, but Optimus stopped me.

"I think I should do that, little one. He can be worse than Ratchet…" he said.

"Oh… okay."

"Come on, we can start unloading stuff now," Jazz said. We walked outside to the trailer and Jazz opened it up. He grabbed a few boxes while I could only carry one. I followed him to my new room and we set the boxes down.

"You can start opening up the boxes. We will bring them in here," Ratchet said.

"Okay," I said and went to the box labeled "poster stuff". I started to take my posters out and place them on the wall. When I got to the very bottom of the box, I saw the _Transformers_ DVD.

"EEP!" I screeched.

Jazz rushed in. "What is it?"

I held up the DVD. "You guys are going to watch this right now!" I said.

"What are we watching?" Ironhide asked as he walked in.

"The most awesome movie you will ever see in your life!" I said. Jazz shook his head.

"I will go get Optimus and Ratchet so they can watch the movie too," he said.

"Okay," I said and walked to the living room and put in the DVD. When everyone came in, Jazz lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. I felt excitement bubble up inside me.

_Two hours later…_

"Well, that was interesting," Optimus said when the movie was over.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the second one!" I said.

"Second one?" Jazz asked.

I nodded. "Yep! They already have movie prequels out too." Jazz shook his head again.

"Of course you would know that," he said.

"Yep, 'cause I am the biggest Transfan you will ever meet!" I said proudly.

After the movie, we finished decorating my room. By the time we finished, it was nighttime, and I was tired.

As I slept, odd images formed in my dreams. I saw weird Cybertronians with staffs, and they were all fighting over one powerful object. One of the Cybertronian's voices rang in my head.

_"You must keep the Matrix from our fallen brother."_

Before I could ask how, the vision/dream ended, and I was left staring up at the ceiling. _That was odd_, I thought. I soon fell back to sleep, and for the rest of the night I had no other dreams.

The next morning I slowly got out of bed and yawned. As I walked out, I smelt bacon. I made my way to the "kitchen" and saw Ratchet's holoform.

"Smells good," I said sleepily.

"Thanks," Ratchet said and put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me along with a glass of milk. I grabbed the fork and immediately started eating.

"When did you get all of this?" I asked when I was done.

"Earlier this morning," Ratchet said.

"Well thanks," I said. Just then Jazz walked in.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We are going to enroll you in Sam and Mikela's high school," Optimus said as he walked in. I groaned.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone," Jazz said. Optimus nodded.

"Jazz has been enrolled in the same high school as well, to help Bumblebee keep an eye on Sam and Mikela," Optimus said.

"And to study human culture," Jazz said.

* * *

**ceastical: Hopefully you enjoyed it? I also apologize for the uneventful-ness, but I guess this is just the best she can do right now under these conditions. XD**

**Reviews would be lovely. :3**


End file.
